List of Members
THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDERGOING EXTENSIVE CLEAN-UP, EXPANSION, FACTUAL CORRECTION, ETC. Black Sabbath has gone through a variety of line-up changes. 1968-1977, 1978-1979 Line-Up This is the original line-up with Ozzy Osbourne, Tony Iommi, Geezer Butler, and Bill Ward. This lineup originally went by the name Earth. Due to Osbourne's drinking and drug abuse, he was kicked out by the band in 1979. Geezer quit soon after, but came back. * Ozzy Osbourne - Vocalist, Harmonica for "The Wizard" * Tony Iommi - Guitarist, Pianist for "Changes", Back-Up Vocals for "Hard Road", Syntheizers, Flute, Mellotron * Geezer Butler - Bassist, Back-Up Vocals for "Hard Road", Syntheizers * Bill Ward - Drummer, Vocalist for "It's Alright" and "Swinging The Chain" 1977-1978 Line-Up In 1977, Ozzy walked out on the band when he wanted to start a solo career. It was then that the band got Fleetwood Mac lead singer Dave Walker in to record Never Say Die!. They played with Dave Walker on a BBC session a early version of Junior's Eyes. It wasn't until the last minute, in 1978, that Ozzy came back and refused to do most of the tracks that weren't written with him. Bill Ward had to sing for "Swinging The Chain" because Osbourne refused. * Dave Walker - Vocalist * Tony Iommi - Guitarist * Geezer Butler - Bassist * Bill Ward - Drummer 1979-1980 Line-Up This is the "Dio Era" line-up with Ronnie James Dio, Tony Iommi, Geezer Butler, and Bill Ward, after Ozzy's firing from the band the same year, Sharon Arden (who would soon be Osbourne's manager and future wife) recommended Ronnie, who was previously in a band with Deep Purple guitarist Ritchie Blackmore called Rainbow. * Ronnie James Dio - Vocals * Tony Iommi - Guitarist * Geezer Butler - Bassist * Bill Ward - Drummer 1980-1982, 1991-1992, 2006-2010 Line-Up After Heaven and Hell was released, Ward was fired similarly to Osbourne for his alcoholism. Ward was soon replaced with Vinny Appice for Mob Rules. After Live Evil was released, Ronnie and Vinny left the band and went on to form the band Dio. Reportedly, Ronnie came back first, and Vinny came back shortly after. * Ronnie James Dio - Vocals * Tony Iommi - Guitarist * Geezer Butler - Bassist * Vinny Appice - Drummer 1982-1983 Line-Up This is the line-up that played on Born Again. * Ian Gillan - Vocals * Tony Iommi - Guitar * Geezer Butler - Bass * Bill Ward - Drums 1983-1984 Line-Up This is the line-up that played on the tour for Born Again. * Ian Gillan - Vocals * Tony Iommi - Guitar * Geezer Butler - Bass * Bev Bevan - Drums 1984-1985 Line-Up * David Donato * Tony Iommi * Geezer Butler * Bill Ward After this, Black Sabbath broke up, and Tony Iommi started working on what he intended to be a solo album. 1985-1986 Line-Up This line-up played on all but one song on Seventh Star. * Glenn Hughes- Vocals * Tony Iommi- * Geoff Nicholls- * Dave Spitz- * Eric Singer- 1986-? Line-Up * Ray Gillen * Tony Iommi * Geoff Nicholls * Dave Spitz * Eric Singer ?-1987 Line-Up * Ray Gillen * Tony Iommi * Geoff Nicholls * Bob Daisley * Eric Singer 1987 Line-Up * Tony Martin * Tony Iommi * Geoff Nicholls * Bob Daisley * Eric Singer ? This line-up played on Headless Cross. * Tony Martin * Tony Iommi * Geoff Nicholls * Laurence Cottle * Cozy Powell ? This line-up played on Tyr. * Tony Martin * Tony Iommi * Geoff Nicholls * Neil Murray * Cozy Powell 1991 * Ronnie James Dio * Tony Iommi * Geoff Nicholls * Geezer Butler * Cozy Powell After this, Ronnie reportedly wanted Cozy to be replaced by former Dio drummer Simon Wright, but Tony and Geezer got Vinny instead. two shows in 1992 * Rob Halford * Tony Iommi * Geoff Nichols * Geezer Butler * Vinny Appice ? * Tony Martin * Tony Iommi * Geoff Nicholls * Geezer Butler * Bobby Rondinelli ? * Ozzy Osbourne * Tony Iommi * Geoff Nicholls * Geezer Butler * Bill Ward one show * Rob Halford- Vocals * Tony Iommi- Guitar * Geoff Nicholls (?) * Geezer Butler - Bass * Bill Ward- Drums 2012-2017 Line-Up This is the current line-up of the band since 13. * Ozzy Osbourne - Vocals, Harmonica * Tony Iommi - Guitar * Geezer Butler - Bass * Brad Wilk - Drums (in-studio) * Tommy Clufetos - Drums (live) References Category:Main Page Category:Black Sabbath Category:Needs References